The present invention relates to a connecting mechanism for a thermoplastic resin supply hose in an automatic gun for discharging thermoplastic resin onto a surface.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and moving apparatus, or system for uniformly discharging a fluid, such as hot melt adhesive in the form of thermoplastic resin, irrespective of the relative direction of motion between the apparatus and a fluid receiving surface.
Generally speaking, an automatic gun for thermoplastic resin is often used for hot melt, and the explanation pertains to the use of hot melt. Hot melt is simply thermoplastic resin, and its materials include EVA-based, saturated polyester-based, polyamid-based, and polyolefin-based materials, other copolymers or their modified products, and rubber-based materials without vulcanization such as butyl rubber, polyisobutylene rubber, polybutene, SBR, etc. Since all of the above materials have great adhesive power, they are used in many fields such as for joint sealing, for the assembling of laminated paper consisting of paper, plastics, metal, wood ceramics, etc., and for assembly work involving various types of plates, unwoven cloth, chinaware, packing bags and boxes, plastic building materials, machinery tool parts, glass products, etc. The materials are spread as an adhesive or sealing agent by means of a hot melt applicator.